You are not alone I give you empathy
by LogicalLover
Summary: A attempted story based upon a (Reader / Spock ) story. To be simple. You are Vulcan-Empath hybrid. The story will begin on your home planet, leaving for planet Vulcan. Your life seems to be spinning out of your grasp. Especially with the idea of going to another planet, and attending a school that looks down upon emotion. But will your luck change when you meet a misfit Vulcan?
1. Departing for Vulcan?

You are not alone. I give you Empathy.

It was a pleasant evening.

Around this time the sun had usually risen high in the skies, bringing multiple rays of golden light down upon the planet's surface ; including a cool and gentle breeze to make it just right.

You can hear the children play out in the far away distance, their joyful sounds of laughter filling the wide area around you. However they were unaware of your presence, as a result of being hidden cleverly amongst the large grassy patches that surrounded you entirely; in height comparing to a yard stick.

But you did not wish to hide!

Instead you longed to join them, longed to play simple games that they would play on a daily basis as you watched quietly from the sidelines. They tended to play numerous games involving the titles known as tag, leap frog, soccer, basketball, baseball, etc.

But your favorite activity that you found most interesting would definitely have to be hide n' seek.

For you to be completely honest on the matter the whole idea sounded fun.

The thought of exploring the area, crawling or climbing to get to your supposed chosen location in an attempt to never be found by the seeker! Or even getting the chance to search through all the spots endlessly, at least until every single player is found; unless you forfeit. Then the game would be over.

'Maybe I should come out of my isolated location. I could just go out there for a few minutes, it wouldn't harm anything…'

You began to think quietly to yourself.

But more thoughts soon began to emerge, bringing your dizzy daydreaming to a halt. No.

That idea was simply out of the question.

You would never dare disobey a rule given to you by your own mother; it always tended to end in horrible consequences if you acted on such a decision. The last time you had done something to upset her, however not intentionally, she had slapped you harshly; the bitter sting lingering across your cheek. Was it wrong to seek affection from your own mother? Was that so bad? Apparently so…

Over the years of your life you had come to realize that your mother disliked you deeply, and it wasn't just your imagination. The very site of emotion always got your mother very unhappy. And why you ask?

Well your mother was Vulcan, and her species frowned upon the idea of such actions.

But hey!

You couldn't help but feel emotion, but you did your best to suppress everything when she was close by, seeking to please her, or even gain acceptance as you would find it common for a child to do.

However it seemed much more difficult then it sounded to follow through with the idea of keeping everything bundled inside of yourself, you felt like a ticking time bomb waiting to explode. It wasn't like you were completely Vulcan; it was natural for you to show emotion due to your father's inheritance. You got your emotions from your father, he was a empath.

And your father was much more accepting of you.

Even though he could not speak; he always showed that he cared for you through his actions. He was your shoulder to cry on, your source of comfort. What you loved most was his hugs, his tight embrace could always make you feel safe and secure.

You loved him more than anything in the galaxy, much more than all the shimmering stars through space, but now he was gone. He would no longer be waiting for you at the door to greet you upon arriving home after school.

No longer tuck you in bed at night, placing a small kiss upon your forehead before he departed from the room leaving the door at a small crack. To be honest it was shocking and unexpected. He had passed away recently, and so quickly without a known cause, though the doctors could find nothing for his unexpected death. You remembered his ceremony clearly..

~FUNERAL DAY~ (Flash Back~~)

At the funeral you stood there silently in your short black dress, your uncomfortable dress shoes making it difficult to stand. You looked to the side to see your mother looking straight ahead, her face was stiff and cold; did she feel nothing for the loss of her husband? It was only when her harsh gaze focused to you that your attention adverted away quickly, you would regret that action later today..

You both now looked directly ahead at the closed coffin. The preacher's words offered no comfort; it only made you go deeper inside your mind…

Within a seemingly quick hour the ceremony was over, they had begun to place your father's casket in the ground. You watched quietly, holding back the urge to run to the coffin and weep. But you stayed silent, you could feel your mothers stare behind you; it was the only thing that kept you in place.

That night was incredibly lonely.

You lay in bed silently staring at your wall, mind racing as it refused to give you rest. You had not cried, fore would it really change anything? Would it bring him back? No. But you mourned inside where your emotions could be safe from persecution.

~PRESENT DAY~

Your mind came back to reality upon hearing distant sounds, what was going on..?

The suddenly out of nowhere a small ball rolled between the grassy patches, halting at coming into contact with your leg; it was the ball the kids were playing with moments ago. You then heard more noises, your gaze focused upwards to see a pair of eyes staring directly at you. It was a boy.

"Who are you?"

The young boy demanded.

He had wood-brown hair, you noticed his bangs hung loosely in his face; however even that couldn't conceal his misty-grey eyes.

Before you even had a chance to react the other children had followed him, they drew closer crowding around you; you felt like a cornered mouse. The second boy chimed in,

"Hey John! Do you know her..?"

The first boy replied.

"No stupid! She just has our ball."

Then a young girl caught site of your face, her finger darting at you as she giggled happily.

"Look! Look! Look at her ears! She is an elf!"

At that last comment all the children began laughing hysterically, you felt your heart crunch up as you attempted to move scoot yourself away; you were frightened. They only followed gibing,

"POINTY EARS! POINTY EARS! "

You couldn't take it any longer, you fled.

Your legs reacted immediately, in an instant you were up on your feet, you threw the ball at the children forcefully, it hitting the first boy that they supposedly called 'John~'

He fell backwards in response hitting the ground with a big thud

I mean that's what they had wanted; at least it was what had drew them all there in the first place.

Without saying a word you scurried backward, leaving the scenery for good. You ran all the way home, by the time you had reached the door your feet felt like noodles. How exhausting.

To your surprise your mother was standing before you, her familiar emotionless expression plastered across her face. She had her arms folded in front of her showing her disapproval at your current state; you were covered in dirt and grass stains from your past situation. She had developed a body language that you could read, it made things much easier to tell when she was upset. She spoke,

"( f/n). I have something I would like to discuss with you."

She paused.

"Listen. And listen well, because I will not repeat myself.

Due to your fathers passing I have made a decision."

She then paused again; it honestly looked like she was trying to hold back great joy.

"We will be departing for my home planet Vulcan. It was only by your father's wishes that I stayed here, but since he is gone that is no longer necessary.."

This would be the last day on your home planet, you wouldn't get to see it for a long time.

Your life would never be the same again…


	2. Last Day?

It had been an incredibly long night.

After a few moments of lying in your bed you finally managed to get your eyes open, you didn't move, but simply laid on your side as you attempted to make out your foggy surroundings.

The light from the early rising sun had decided to greet you; it peeked through the openings of your curtains as if saying 'good morning'.

But you didn't really respond back with much enthusiasm. The light causing you to simply flinch, pull the covers over your head, and roll onto your other side letting out a long groan.

Once your eyes had adjusted you began to become more aware of your situation, you poked your eyes out from the covers as you scanned the small area; but there was not much to look at in the room.

You didn't have many personal belongings.

This was mainly because of your mother, growing attachments to objects was not necessary in her opinion. But you did own a few things!

Some of those included books that you enjoyed reading to pass the time, clothing that your father had given to you, and you had a giant notebook that you tended to write of draw in when inspired.

It was all you needed. And it was all that you would have when you would depart to Vulcan.

You sat there for a few more minutes, letting your mind come to rest.

But you knew that you shouldn't waste any valuable time, packing would be the first thing that you should get done immediately; for your mother would spare you no time later.

You sat up slowly, letting out a small yawn followed by a good stretch; it felt good to loosen your muscles. Your hands then darted for your pillow as you hugged it tightly to your chest locking it into a full embrace, your ruffled your head into the pillow, this only causing your (h/l) (h/c) to become even more crazy. You then slowly turned your body to a certain angle and got up, placing your feet to the ground. You needed to prepare to leave….

It had taken you about forty minutes to pack everything you wanted to take to your new home, everything else would be left behind for the new owners to keep; you hoped they would enjoy them as much as you had in your thirteen years living on this planet.

You made your way down the long and narrow hallway, entering a much larger room.

This was the living room, and all the furniture was still intact, nothing had been moved. Maybe she didn't plan to take any of these objects; after all, your mother was closely related to high council members and well known people of Vulcan society. That would ensure her great care when she arrived, she would not need such meaningless items as these…

(Meaning. She is wealthy and respected. She comes from high-class background. * ^ * )

You continued on through the house, proceeding out the front door; you found your mother waiting for you outside. You could see the ship a short distance away, it was pretty big; but you had seen bigger in the books that your father had shown you at night.

Your mother must have made arrangements for the ship to stop at this planet, and then proceed to Vulcan. What would it be like aboard the ship..? How long would it take to get to the new planet?

And what would….

You were interrupted from your thoughts by your mothers words, it sounded cold.

"What is that outfit you are wearing, it's practically rags!"

You then gazed down at your outfit, and to be honest you couldn't really agree with her on this matter; there was nothing wrong. And it's not like they were running a fashion show, why did it matter about your appearance?

Your outfit was an extremely long grey sweater, it went down to your knees, and your sleeves were cuffed around the middle of your arm; but it allowed air to travel through the fabric. This was accompanied by a pair of grey boots, they slipped on like shoes, but the loose fabric was wrapped around your leg to add a unique appearance similar to boots.

(Questions about your outfit? Ask and I will send you picture of inspiration! )

You replied in defense to her rude comment, anger hinting your voice.

"It was father who took the time to make this for me! Did you forget?"

She stared at you for a short moment, her expression unchanging. She then replied,

"Very well.

But don't think I will allow you to be seen on my planet in such a manner when we arrive, it is very disgraceful."

And with those words, she turned away from you, beginning to make her way towards the ship with long and graceful strides; she always held herself up proudly. Maybe it was because she demanded respect from others around her, especially if she considered them to be less fortunate than her, she was no princess; but more like the evil queen…

You simply followed quietly, your black bag slung over your shoulder carelessly, wishing you had been able to say more for your fathers sake..

You had been brought aboard the big ship, upon entering many people greeted you and your mother to show respect; but it made you feel nervous as you kept eye contact mainly towards the ground.

Within thirty minutes of exploring the ship, you had been given a tour by the captain; he seemed quite friendly and knew how to get things done quickly.

After it was all said and done he led your mother to a room, the door slid open automatically and allowed her inside.

She walked in slowly only to have it shut behind her afterword's, this was her room; you had come to the conclusion that she didn't enjoy other peoples company; so she wanted to be alone in a separate room.

After your mother was now behind the safety of closed doors, out of earshot of any conversation outside the door it grew silent.

The captain obviously could tell you were nervous; he flashed you a bright smile revealing his pearly-white teeth, as if reassuring you that everything was alright.

You stared at him for a short moment, finally taking in his appearance; you had been avoiding contact with him throughout the entire tour because of your mother, staying utterly silent and not speaking a word. He had brown hair that was freshly cut and trimmed perfectly around the edges, his face shaved; he must take great pride in himself as a Captain.

He spoke, bending down so that your faces met.

"Your names (F / N) right?

Welcome aboard little lady, you're going to be just fine. So let's get you settled."

He held out his hand, urging you to take it so that he could lead you to your room. You hesitated. But after a few seconds, you gave in, letting a small smile slip out as he led you through the halls.

And it didn't take long to reach your room, when the door slid open you released his hand and walked inside. After clearing your surroundings you gave a about face, thus bringing you to face the Captain. You spoke happily, cheer hinting your voice.

"Thank you sir!"

He spoke in reply, beginning to walk away.

"It was my pleasure. If you need anything just ask one of the crew members walking around the ship, they will direct you to me. Tell them you wish to speak with Captain Walker."

And then the door shut, leaving you alone in your quarters.

This was only just the beginning of your new life. You were now heading to planet Vulcan...


End file.
